


The wandering of living - Surrounded by darkness

by TheDoctorShadow



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bandits & Outlaws, Battlefield, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Centaurs, Creature bestiary, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon Blood, Demon Hunters, Dwarves, Elves, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humans, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Monsters, Necromancy, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, Other, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Warlocks, Weird Biology, White Magic, Witch Hunters, Witches, Worldbuilding, Writing Exercise, first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorShadow/pseuds/TheDoctorShadow
Summary: People are disappearing for weeks now... leaving trails of blood and bones with gnawed flesh, pieces of scattered bodies when they found what's left of it...Some nights in the Human capital, unlucky guards catchs glimpses of monstrous shadows leaping from the remparts and into the city.The Elven kingdom in their forests high up near the mountains.Some of their smaller villages are watching helpless their sacred healing pools and rivers turning red...In their Undercities the Dwarves are getting giants holes forming in their tunnels...startled by non human screams with leaks of bloods coming from them.The first knowledge of what they faced came from the Magical Keepers, what they discovered was frightening...
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> First draft, starting to write, I'm not sure how to begin with creating any of it.
> 
> I may rework some chapters and do a lot of changes.
> 
> Mostly writing for fun, busying myself, trying to get everything out of my head blah blah blah.  
> Ps : I am french, English is my second language so I appreciate any comments and help to learn world building and other things, so expect typos and weird sentences...
> 
> And a big thanks to KuroKatze for helping me! 🥰💖

-

The city seemed calm but the group of guards patrolling the main road were terrified by the idea of facing a monster during the night, they were in groups at any time even the day.

A young woman watched them through her window from the second floor of her parents’ shop.

Her father, a blacksmith was preparing weapons and armors and magically imbued traps prepared by his wife, an earth witch that the town was lucky to have. Her stall which was in front of the smithy, was open during the day. In there she sold magical plants and enchantments that were ordered by hunters, farmers and soldiers.

One of the villages located at the crossroad between the human and other kingdoms kept expanding over the years. Nearby villages became attached to it and they formed a city that became one of the richest ones in the kingdom. It attracted merchants, travelers, mercenaries, magical bearers and other humanoids from everywhere despite the stories about killings perpetuated by the monsters. Everyone heard stories those things, killing and devouring people despite the efforts made by humans to raise their defenses against them. Alas, it was hard to achieve without the help of magical beings. Even the magical keepers were very busy training magical children.

The Human king after days getting news from his Lords that their lands were being assaulted and how helpless they were sent the Clerics to help against those things. One for each village, followed by mounted soldiers to provide protection even if they could get killed easily. However, they had their own mission finding magical children.

* * *

The night started to fall and the town was almost asleep. Some drunkards coming out from the taverns were laughing with friends and strangers alike. Some courtesans were trying to break out of the crowd while laughing with their regulars while other ones were hiding near the gates of the village, having fun with the less drunk of the patrons.

The torches were halfway alight casting shadows all over the city making it hard to see. A young man was chasing a laughing beauty close to the biggest bridge that crossed the main water bank of the city. She turned a corner and hid has he was hot on her trail that he did not notice a strange shadow that came from the corner and ran into it..


	2. Shrill awakening in Silkenrock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may rework some chapters and do a lot of changes.
> 
> Ps : I am french, English is my second language so I appreciate any comments and help to learn world building and other things, so expect typos and weird sentences...
> 
> And a big thanks to KuroKatze for helping me! 🥰💖

"Watch your ssstep human !" The scaly humanoid sneered.

"S-sorry sir" stammered the shaken young man.

"It ain't funny Liara! Come back to the inn, it's getting dark” he urged, panicked that he lost her. A feminine laugh in the shadows mocked him, he looked at where the sound came from and internally sighed in relief. Seeing that she didn’t come out he changed tactics, “and we could have more fun behind locked doors" he said huskily, a suggestive grin plastered on his face. 

Getting out from the shadows biting her lower lip she approached him "Then my lovely knight you know how to get my attention" she started to kiss him.

Too engrossed with each other, they failed to notice the big bubbles that started to appear on the water and the slowly approaching threat.

They moved against the nearest wall not far from a lamppost, still kissing, the boy grabbed her by the hip, she moaned, grabbed some strands of his hair and started kissing his neck.

Wet sounds could be heard not far from them, a stench of rotting flesh and sulfur started to engulf the area.

"Eww Joran what's that smell" 

He did not respond, he couldn't, he wanted to throw up and run from the disgustingly frightening sight that met his eye.

* * *

Cockerels could be heard in the early mornings of a new day, farmers getting out even earlier to start their work in their large crop fields, their older children fetching water from the nearest water sources and their wives doing everyday chores with their youngest.

People started their day like any other day in the city, even the drunks who passed the night swallowing their beverage and throwing up all around the place got up from wherever they slept and started their day.

A worker that was going to the main bridge to improve it, was waiting for the company of his comrades as he started to prepare his tools.  
Walking through the docks and watching from afar the damages that the passing merchants and their carts inflicted on the weakening bridge. Squinting, he saw something unusual encased in a plank from one pretty badly damaged foundation.

It was white and green from afar but with every step he took the thing started to emit a foul smell and the green was dripping in a puddle of sort.

He lowered his eyes to the puddle and saw something else also white floating. He took a branch and poked the white thing, as it turned, the red flesh hidden by the green from the puddle became visible and started moving from the acidity of the green liquid.

A horrified scream broke the monotony of the village’s morning.

* * *

"Make way! Make way!" 

A strong looking figure stood out from the crowd. He wore a rugged dark brownish cloak with simple, quite narrow trousers that reached to his high leather boots. A crossbow was clamped to his back and his thick leather belt sheathed a finely made blade. Weighty words artistically etched into its steel. 

He pushed the curious passersby and started to inspect the scene.

"You ! Do you know what did this ?", Asked the queasy officer.

"Mudworg."

"Wh—" 

"A mollusc the size of a cow that eats by spitting acid on his preys", irritated while looking through the eyes of the officer.

"B-but don't they live in the swamps ?", shuddered the officer sharing looks with the other guards that were fiddling with their scabbards.

"They do, but from the size of the puddles it isn't alone"

He went pale, "So, hunter, right ?" He breathed hard before urging, "Help us kill those things !", turning his head in direction of the dripping scene and in hushed tones whispered, "Before they do more damages."

Scratching the stubble on his face he grumbled "I will need the help of a mage it will make the job easier, they are quite a pain in the arse to kill with ordinary weapons." 

"Er..., boys have you heard about one ?" asked the officer to his fellow squad members.

A chorus of 'no' could be heard among them, but one, "Maybe you could ask to the Innkeeper of the Bottomless Tankard?" suggested a rough voice from a sitting older man.


	3. Chapter 3

Clinking pints and loud noise of happy chattering was common in one the most famous Inn of the city, the Bottomless Tankard a four story high building with a huge stage in his middle that served multiple purposes, surrounded by tables of different sizes where customers from all over the world would come for entertainment and relaxation, getting beverage of the most common to the more exotic, as well from the girls living in the brothel alongside the inn. The pair formed a profitable location that helped greatly in the business side of the city.

The mornings were calm at the Inn, almost asleep like the majority of the customers that came after sundown.

"A Winter Chill"

"Ain't it-", low screeching sounds from under the front bar could be heard, "-too early for a strong drink- ," huffed the bartender leaving his - her hiding place, "-mah lord ?", grinned a tall female centaur.

Unfazed he continued, "Magic, have you seen someone use it around here ?"

"Like, ahh...hem, magical singing mice ? — No,no-no-no, wait don't tell me, like the unlimited flowing beer barrel !"

"N—"

"Floating gnomes !", she said still talking excitedly.

He facepalmed, calming himself he started again,"Magic like conjuring a fire ball—

"Useful for outdoors parties!"

—,resurrecting the deads"

"Eww, it would smell horribly-", wrinkling her nose then whispered "-and isn't necromancy a forbidden thing?"

"Of what I heard last of the Magical Keepers, still"

"Well then, can't help, I'm quite busy at working all the time and trying to get sleep without being interrupted— 

Emptying his glass, he raised an eyebrow.

"—but I'll keep my eyes and ears open !", she smirked.

* * *

Wanderers in the city were few in the morning, mostly early traders and mounted soldiers coming back from hourly patrols, so getting from one place to another was quite swift. The locals were busy to their everyday lives but some of the most cautious only got out during the first lights.

Passing by the marketplace to grab some apples the hunter listened to the gossiping merchants, alert he walked slowly through the multiples rows to grab the most informations from every corners around.

He stopped, sat on a box against a wooden wall nearing the stalls, arms crossed and watched a funny scene between a thin gesticulating man and a half-giant. 

A woman, with charcoal shoulder length hair that walked in front of him masked his view.

Keeping an eye on her, he started eating hungrily one of his apples.

Approaching a book stall, smiling at the backside of a crouched little man sorting through piles of books, "Good morning Zag"

Spooked, the man jumped and squeaked, "Yips !", turning, a hand on his heart, he half-smiled half-sighed, "Mornin Mrs Evelyn !" 

"I need new practicing stones for my daughter, she used the last ones I bought you."

"Eh ! Still having problems with her control isn't she !" he snickered while rummaging through a box, as tall as him, containing even more downsized boxes, each of them listed in a well ordered manner where the precious magic stones were kept, taking one very carefully, "Here they are"

She paid, thanked him, and moved on.

Eyes going wide when he catched on what he heard, he got up quickly and followed her discretly through all her purchases.

She stopped often while looking left and right for interesting things like food, alchemy tools, basic materials, and so on.

He watched her buy a lot of things and was fascinated by her seeming unbothered by the weight and wondered where the woman lived.

Leaving the market, taking small narrow roads, where the only lights were flowing through the cracks between the piled up buildings that were looking down on them, giving a feeling of smallness. He hugged the walls to avoid people that came in front of him, nearing the end of the road he nearly missed the small passage where a teared dark fabric was hiding it.

Finally going through a gateway, they left the paved roads for gravel and earthen roads, leading to the town of Ruscairn that was huddled to the city. After a short walk the first things he saw was a quiet and homely cottage with a workshop connected to it, a backyard with flowering shrubs, fruit-producing trees and a garden.

Forgetting that he was following a witch, he found himself thrown to the side...


	4. Chapter 4

He turned his head and felt the cold touch of sharp metal near his jugular, trying to catch a glimpse of the person on the other end of the weapon, squinting from the blinding radiant rays of sunshine that got through the woodlot area.

A cold hard voice behind him demanded "Stop moving. And tell me…why were you following the blacksmith wife this morning."

Feeling his side becoming sore from the shove, he grimaced "I'll answer when you get this off my neck."

"Don't try anything stranger. We don't trust people of your kind here" he slowly withdrew his spear, still cautious of the shady man, then added, "And keep your hands where I can see them."

Getting up, he saw a middle aged man still grasping a spear in his direction, seemingly worried to see someone like him around here. He kept it simple and friendly, "I am in need of magical help. To deal with a problem in the city. A swamp beast."

"Beast? Ain't yeh not able to kill it by yourself?", the village guard snorted.

"I wouldn't be here if I could"

"Why ain't yeh with another hunter then?", he wiped the sweat dripping off his forehead with his sleeve.

"Are you alright old man?" Kern took a step but was stopped anew by the pointy end of the spear. He raised his hands up to pacify the older man "Hey calm down—"

"What's going on here... Sid?" A steady woman's voice interrupted them, "Oh! Hello?" she said.

Kern sensed an invisible veil engulfing his senses, the aura felt eerily calm. His left hand patted the dagger on his backside 

A salt and pepper haired woman almost as tall as him was approaching the old watchman. She waved her hand in front of his face.

Like a mother lulling his baby to sleep, she murmured softly, "Sid. Go back to your watchtower, don't worry, I'll handle it", she brushed his shoulder and waited.

His expression became slack, his tense arms dropped, "Yes Ma'am", going away like a mindless golem following an order.

"Poor man. On patrol one night he heard screaming...he saw his only son being eaten alive...", deep in thought, she shook her head, "Oh, sorry! I was rambling again." Her mouth smiled but her eyes were blurry from unshed tears. She rearranged a strand of her hair and frowned "Whooo...- Oh! But aren't you the man that followed me this morning?"

Kern wide eyed, not knowing what happened to the unwell old man, and being talked without a care by the woman he'd just found again. Gobsmacked he asked, "Wha'happenedtohim?"

The witch amused looked at him, "Don't worry," nodding her head, "...he'll be fine." She took a longer look at him and frowned, "You seem perturbed yourself, are you alright?"

"You-you- He- What-"

Her hand on her mouth, she tried to muffle her laughter.

"Are you a— No wait. You are!"

"Then I don't need to explain how. I believe that you have seen magic before?"

"It's...complicated. I... never... had the pleasure to meet someone like you using 'this' sort of magic like you did— and you seem quite competent at it, m'aam."

"it's not everyday that I meet a hunter too, and as for my skills," grinning she continued "I was one of the first women to defeat the Clerics! You know, those 'guys' with enchanted armour and all?", seeing him shake his head she came nearer, "Maybe I could show you?", her hands on her thighs she frowned, "It was a pain to kick their arrogant arses like they deserved."

Agitating his hands and taking a step back, "No, don't mess with my mind please," Kern winced, "I prefer to see things from my own eyes", he started to laugh nervously, "and I wouldn't like to meet one of those priests or whatever you're calling them."

"Oh sorry! I didn't want to scare you."

"You are one of the few that I've actually met, madam"

"You can call me Evelyn, being called madam is making me feel old", she laughed softly.

"Oh. S-sure thing."

Her lips forming a thin line she continued with a concerned voice, "Sooo... I've heard what happened last night—", pursing her lips, "—those hungry, muddy- whatever they are, wandering around..." Pondering on something by a decided voice, "Maybe you could tell me more on my way home?" Walking away, she turned to a bush and came back with her bags, "Come on, let's go. I'll show you the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap4! I took my time but it's here! :D
> 
> (I did some Art it takes a lot of time too)
> 
> And a big thanks to KuroKatze for helping me! 🥰💖


	5. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 5!
> 
> *Squints at typos*

Following her through the village, watching her saying hello to every neighbour and friend they crossed path with, sharing last news and goodbyes, they approached a big smithy adjoined to a house half hidden behind it.

The small cottage surrounded by the woods, so mossy that it was surprising how it was still standing. And yet it seemed alive and welcoming, a warm ribbon of smoke rising from the old chimney. The walls were made of pinewood and the roof was clearly stone where the moss wasn't covering everything. The cottage was the only thing there. There were no other houses around it, and this one would have looked empty if not for the smoke and a blue shimmering lights coming from a window on the second level.

A red haired bearded man was ordering around an apprentice, agitating his hammer, "-and don't forget to bend it correctly! Or I'll hammer it into your skull!", getting rid of the sweat on his face with a grey rag he turned around swearing and muttering.

Seeing his wife with a stranger following her, squinting, he approached them "Mornin' lad?" He turned to his wife and furrowed his brows.

His wife smiled, "Beryn! We have a guest today"

Kern introduced himself, "Ser blacksmith my name's Kern and I have been requested for a monster hunt—"

"Monsters? Which ones?" he cleaned his hands and refreshed his face from a bucket of water, "because I haven't seen people being scared of monsters around here since I was a lil boy."

He opened the thick wooden door to their home, letting his wife pass first, she emptied her bags on the kitchen large workspace and started preparing lunch.

Making a welcome motion with his hand to their guest to come in and sit at their table, “Come in. Oh and beware of the plants.” Beryn rounded the table and sat, he took a look at the Hunter's gear and frowned, "I wouldn't want to stop you from doing your job, but are you even prepared for this?"

Kern felt a weird feeling after entering the odd little house, he almost missed a small root that was zig zagging its way to the door. He sat at the table, "Beasts and monsters are my specialities ser, and it's seems that this morning I discovered the missing people, or...what was left of them", he toyed with his gloves on his lap considering how he could get help from the welcoming couple, following the woman with his eyes and back to the blacksmith, "I may be in need of repairs for my equipment before being able to get on my way."

Quick soft footsteps from above them were heard, then crackling sounds from the wooden stairs that were half illuminated by a window.

"Ma! You're home I—", a young lady stopped in the middle of the stairs, looking at the stranger that was sitting at their table. Surprise in her eyes, she got down the last steps, walking past the table said a quick "Hi Dad. Morning sir", and started to help her mother, whispering to her as to not let their guest hear much of their secretive discussion.

"Hi ma."

"Are you over with what I asked you to do this morning?"

"Yes, mom. I-"

"Oh, that's nice and- ?"

"Yes this one too!", they started snickering.

"And this one was complicated but-"

The father, used to their antics, relaxed on his comfortable chair, "So... what sort of things do you need? Weapons, armors..?" knowing that hunters made a lot of money during their bounties he tried to have him as a new customer. He even promoted the perfect work of his wife, "We even have 'home-brewed' elixirs"

Keeping his voice low "Erh...I thought that I saw your wife doing some interesting tricks this morning?"

The snickers stopped, the young lady was looking at her father with an intensity in her gaze that screamed 'I want to know', while her mother heard it as well. But already knowing what it was about continued what she was doing with a discreet smile.

Beryn stayed neutral at the hunter curiosity, "Oh?"

Kern wasn't sure if they were trusting him enough to let him know more, so he let it pass and changed subject, "So. You have quite an interesting choice of offers ser, I would love to browse through it all before leaving."

"I'll open the shop this afternoon for you." Beryn cleared his throat, "So. You are hunting...what exactly?"

"They come from those wetland areas not too far from here", he searched his satchel and got a map out and sprawled it on the table. "As you can see here's one of the biggest swamp in human territory which is almost a week on foot. And I'll have to go to this little town that's surrounded by some of it. Then stay there for the last preparations and see what's going on."

Looking at the map, following Kern's hand that showed the path that he would take on foot, but seeing the road that rounded a giant forest, he scratched his beard, "A week? It looks more than a week with-" showing the large patch of forest with his finger "-this."

"I would pass through the forest. It will be quicker that way and it would lessen the trip by a half, if the weather's nice though."

A concerned look passed on the blacksmith's face, he thought about the other day. A returning mounted patrol spread the word that some forests started to be more sinister. Animals were getting spooked out by bigger predators. And that in some parts of the woods a foul and rotten evil was at play.

"I don't think going through this forest would be wise."

Confident in his ability as a pathfinder, Kern assures by a serious tone "I know my way through any forest. And I have been roaming in this one for a lot of past hunting bounties."

Beryn made an audible breath, "I don't know about anyone that could be able to help you on your hunt right now. We are busy and can't offer you much" he added with insistence at his guest.

Interested in the conversation the young woman butted in, "But what kind of help would you need exactly?"

Both her parents turned to her. Her mother grabbed her nearest hand. Her father looked at her with stern features to remind her of her place. But she wouldn't listen anyway.

She turned to her mother,"What? I'm curious. That's all."

Her father sighed.

Kern closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about his notes and intel from other hunters, "The things that I learned some years ago about those slimy molluscs... That the use of magic was quite powerful against them."

"Like everything that lives" Maeve added, hushed by her mother she mouthed a 'what' to her.

Exaggerating on fire and frost use of magic, Kern began eagerly, "That fire could dry one in a minute thus stunning it and frost making them killable even faster! Without mud or water they are as good as dead. So I could finish them off without any problem."

"Soooo frost and fire." the young witch shrugged, "Seems easy."

Her mother with a pointed look said "Sweetie...you still haven't finished the list that I gave you."

The daughter huffed in frustration "Yes. But who has time for meditation anyway" she pouted.

A serious look crossed Evelyn's face, "Maeve! It's the main thing that ties you to your Atlas."

Intrigued, the hunter wondered what they were talking about.

"Fine. I'll do it after we've eaten." Opening the drawers to get the cutlery and plates. An unsure soft voice asked "Do you stay for lunch...sir?"

Kern opened his mouth, but her dad answered for him, "Why not. It's not every day that we have a guest."

Kern tilted his head in thanks, the lady of the house was mirroring his own smile. Beryn got up to add a fourth chair to the table, lifting a thick mahogany chair from in front of the chimney like it was weighing nothing, he asked the still smiling guest "How about an arm wrestling match waiting for the meal?" It made Kern gulp.


End file.
